Peaches
by kokurousagi
Summary: Vignette Jade Empire. [“I know the feeling,” he muttered. I haven’t had one in a long time, either.] A postgame Sky & Ling ficlet.


**Disclaimer:** If only I were the genius behind Jade Empire…but alas, my name isn't Bioware.

**Notes:** Is it a Sky ficlet? You bet! Is it romantic? Darn right! Is the PC Scholar Ling? Of course! Enjoy, but beware—it's sweet and sour! ;)

* * *

**Peaches**

The gods were enjoying his misery.

That had to be it, he decided, struggling to keep his composure as the ebony-haired woman beside him let out a soft, enchanting, _absolutely seductive_ giggle and tucked a chunk of her silky hair behind one ear. She was enjoying herself next to him, and he could picture her in his mind without looking at her—those dark, almond-shaped eyes gleaming with pleasure, her hands gentle and warm, that mouth, hot and hungry…

Sky grit his teeth and took a deep breath. _You mustn't._

"Sky?"

Her voice broke into his thoughts. His blinked, his warm brown gaze shifting sideways. "L-Ling?" He was proud of himself then, proud that he hadn't pounced on her the minute he saw that soft smile tugging at the corner of those pale pink lips—

_Control, man, control._

At least his voice sounded reasonably normal.

Scholar Ling frowned, the expression marring an otherwise exquisite face. He wanted to reach up with one hand and touch that face, feel the soft skin underneath his fingertips…there were other places he wanted to feel under his fingertips, too, places beneath the _virgin_ white dress she wore, with the high neck that she kept unbuttoned because it was too tight, with the short sleeves that showed off her bare arms, the skin bare and satin soft, with the ankle-length skirt and the slit that went all the way up to mid-thigh…but that sort of business happened later.

_Much, much, MUCH later…dammit._

"Did you want a bite?" She held up her hands, which at the moment were cradling a ripe, golden peach, the scent heavy and sweet on her palms. There was already a small bite in it, courtesy of Ling, and Sky swallowed silently when he began having rather stupid thoughts about wanting to trade places with the innocent piece of fruit. "It's delicious," she said, her smile growing. "I'd forgotten how good peaches were; I haven't had one in a long time."

Sky inwardly groaned at her last statement. "I know the feeling," he muttered.

_I haven't had one in a long time, either._

"Here, try it." And when he blinked she was standing in front of him, offering the fruit, but he was a bit too preoccupied at the moment, as he was at the perfect height for staring straight at her chest. When he failed to respond she bent forward, her face inches from his. If he leaned forward just a bit, he could kiss her right now—

—but he was afraid that kissing her would spur him on to do other things which were highly inappropriate in a public setting, even one as deserted as the Fox Forest entrance just outside Tien's Landing.

Sky cleared his throat. "N-no, Ling, that's fine. I'm not a fan of peaches." He turned away, praising himself for his self-control. _That's right, just take it one step at a time…_

She shrugged slender shoulders. "Alright then." And still leaning over him, she bit into the soft flesh of the peach. "Mm…"

He tried not to think about the fact that she _moaned_, and cast his mind about to focus on other things.

_Something disgusting, like...Sun Lian naked on a cold day…Sun Lian naked on a cold day…_

It wasn't helping him calm down. Ling had returned to her place beside him, perching on the large rock he was currently sitting on, and was at the moment making the most _incredible_ sounds of pleasure he had ever heard in his life. Sky inwardly cursed. The thrice-damned peach was getting more action from his love than he was.

"Sky?" Her voice was soft, breathless, a voice only reserved for him. It was her voice when she was not spurring Black Whirlwind to take just one more drink before he wandered off into the world; when she was not quelling another argument between Dawn Star and the Empress Heavenly Lily, or when she was exasperatedly asking Kang the Mad to stop blowing things up in the Royal Courtyard, please. It was gentle, calm, sweet, and Sky felt himself fall in love with Ling all over again. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

She laughed, her hands in front of her face. "I forgot how messy it gets when I'm eating peaches." And she moved her hands, showing him the way that the peach nectar had splashed on her lips, dripping down her chin, down the hollow of her throat…

_Ling, you fiendish temptress._

Something on his face must have showed his lecherous desires because she was leaning up to him, an inquisitive look on her face, her lower lip catching on her teeth in her usual thoughtful expression, and she said, in that soft voice, "Sky—"

He kissed her then, long and harsh and utterly _delicious_, the taste of peaches mingling with the taste of her mouth, almost unbearably sweet, and Sky ran his tongue lightly along her lower lip before moving down, following the trail of peach nectar down her chin, before placing a gentle kiss on her throat. "There," he said, meeting her surprised gaze, "all better."

She blinked, then smiled. "Sneak. Is that what you've been wanting to do this whole time?"

_No. What I want to do would forever change the dynamics of our relationship and your way of viewing public displays of affection._

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

She laughed. "What was stopping you?" And she rose to her feet fluidly, gracefully, and made her way back to town. "I want more peaches. Are you coming?"

Sky stared after her for a moment, then shot a quick glare to the unassuming skies.

"Sky!" And she was beside him, grabbing his hands and pulling him along.

Somewhere in a distant heaven, the members of the Celestial Bureaucracy were surely laughing.


End file.
